Happy Birthday Pancake Cake Cake!
by PhanFictionz
Summary: Happy Birthday! I don't own Dan nor Phil this is totally fiction! Also Please read and review for surprises inside! Do you trust me?


**A/N this is for Dan! Happy birthday! I think we all know why Phil didn't upload a video ;D if you know what I mean... They were having something that started with a D and ended with S ;D –DELIA SMITH PANCAKES! What did you think I meant?! xD Also I will be uploading a new chapter later by tomorrow evening it should be up but you know how family is and telling you to stop spending so much time on the computer! Well once again happy birthday Daniel. . . . Did I just really call him Daniel. . . .. . . I really did just go there! OHH BURN! Lets start before I scare you guys off...**

Phil slowly fluttered his eyes open, the sun shining through the curtains of his room. He groaned and looked over at his phone. It read 7:00 am, a little note came up and it read 'Today is Dan's birthday, this is for future Phil, GET YOUR ASS UP!' Phil groaned and rolled off the bed, falling on the floor. 'OOF!' Phil slowly got up and went to the shower. After the shower he put on his clothes and walked out of his room.

'Time to make the ultimate pancake cake cake!' Phil yelled. He started grabbing a bunch of eggs, flour, Vanilla, honey, pancake mix and one more thing that was going to be a surprise. He began cracking a bunch of eggs in a bowl and added some pancake mix. He began adding some flour to give it more of a cake texture. He finally added some honey and then began chopping maltesears and also began blending some Oreo into a blender. He poured it into the mix and finally put it in the oven.

Dan slowly opened his eyes and the aroma of pancakes. He slowly crawled out of bed and went into the shower. After the shower he got dressed and went into the kitchen. He saw Phil wearing a (**A/N I am so sorry, don't hate me xD)** maid's dress, and a little apron, some high knee socks and some little shoes. Dan just stared at Phil for a while in pure shock. Phil turned to Dan and his cheeks turned a scarlet color.

Dan bust out laughing and every time he opened his eyes and saw Phil he would go into another fit of laughter. Phil yelled at him telling him it wasn't funny. Dan finally calmed down.

'What's for breakfast?' Dan asked. Phil told him it was a secret. Dan walked back into his room and began checking Twitter. He thanked everybody for the Happy Birthday messages and began checking Facebook were he got even more messages. He thanked everyone and then shut his laptop. While Phil changed back into his regular clothes.

Phil began icing the pancake cake cake with some cheese cake cream icing. He put little pocky stick around the cake. He smiled at his work and began writing in his card. He smiled at his handy work and called Dan down. Dan walked in and grabbed Phil into a hug, Phil laughed and hugged Dan back. Dan put Phil down and looked over at the cake.

'Whoa! Is it a cake or pancakes?' Dan asked. Phil told him to find out. Phil started lighting all of the 22 pocky sticks. Dan closed his eyes and blew out all of them in one blow. He looked up at Phil and lightly kissed him on his lips. Phil grabbed a bit of icing from the cake and smeared it on his lips. He then kissed him and began licking the icing off.

'Cream cheese?' Dan asked. 'I thought you didn't like cheese.' Dan laughed. Phil pouted at Dan and just handed him his birthday card. Phil gestured to Dan to open it. Dan looked at the card and it had some pictures of Dan and Phil on the front. He slowly opened it inside and saw there was a picture of Dan and Phil when they had their first kiss. The writing wrote-

_Dear Dan,_

_Happy Birthday! I love you so much that I cant even describe how much I love you in words. I know this isn't much but I wanted you to know that if I hadn't met you my life wouldn't have been how it was today. You are the only person that made me ever feel special and I hope we can stay be together and if there comes a day where we can't be together please keep me in your heart and I'll stay there forever. _

_Love your Lion Phil._

Dan put down the card and tackled Phil into a hug and began giving Phil kisses on his check and then on his nose then one on his jaw then finally one on his lips. It felt like every other time. Just perfect. Whenever Dan kissed Phil or even held his hand he would get this shock and it felt like they were made for each other. Their lips molded together like two puzzle pieces that had finally found each other.

They broke apart and Dan kissed Phil's cheek one more time. 'If there comes a day where we can't be together-'Phil finished the sentence for him 'Keep me in your heart and there I will stay forever.' Phil looked into Dan's eyes. His blue ocean eyes staring into Dan's warm chocolate eyes. Their lips once again connected and all was silent.

'Dan, promise me you'll stay with me forever….' Phil said looking at Dan. Dan kissed Phil lightly and said 'I'll never leave you.' Phil hugged Dan and they stood in silence hugging each other, but Dan wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N Yeah sorry it was crappy! But you know whatever! I will update my new story 'Phan: The Magic Mirror' so please read that and review this telling Dan happy birthday and bye I love you guys a lot! BAI-PHZ**


End file.
